


Breakfast

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, small mention of the three J's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: It’s early in the morning when some of the bandmembers are sitting in the kitchen, preparing and enjoying their breakfast.





	Breakfast

It’s early in the morning when some of the bandmembers are sitting in the kitchen, preparing and enjoying their breakfast.

Olli is making some sunny side ups. Kapu is reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of hot coffee.

The three J’s are already taking their dogs for a walk around the block.

The lead singer is still sleeping. Markus puts down his newspaper when he hears someone approach. He grins when he sees who it is. ‘Yo, Junior, you’re early. It’s still 7 AM, y’know?’

 ‘I know. Where’s dad?’, the goofy kid asks. Kapu shrugs his shoulders. ‘Still sleeping, I guess. He put an all-nighter. He must be very tired, your father.’

Marko Jr. walks over to the kitchen table and sits on the opposite side of Kapu.

 When Olli turns around he exclaims: ‘Hey! I was going to sit here’ The guitarist sighs and decides to sit on the other side then. He moves his stuff to the other side as well.

 ‘Oh, eggs!’, Marko Junior says excited.

‘Want some too?’, Olli asks. ‘Nah, I’m fine with just some cornflakes. You still got those, right?’

The blond guitarist nods at the cupboard. The kid gives him a look and snorts: ‘I’m still too small to reach that place.’

‘You didn’t want eggs, so you have to get it yourself’, Olli teases. Kapu rolls his eyes and chuckles: ‘Don’t let the guitarist tease you, kiddo! Here, let me help you.’

The keyboardist stands up from his chair and gestures Junior to come over. When he does, he picks up the kid and places him on his shoulders. Together they go to the cupboard and Marko Jr. reaches to the cupboard where he takes out the box of cereals. Then Markus puts him back on the floor.

 While Marko’s kid takes out a bowl and a spoon out of different drawers, Kapu gets the milk.

‘Bon appetite’, Olli says when Junior sits down. ‘You too!’

They enjoy their breakfast together and suddenly remarks: ‘Could I make dad some breakfast already?’

 Olli looks up from his plate and replies: ‘Why not?’

‘Awesome! I want to make him sunny side up eggs too! And toast and tea or coffee and, and-’, the kid is so excited he stumbles over his own words.

It makes the two musicians laugh. ‘Whoa, take it slow! One thing at a time!’, Kapu chuckles.

 ‘You can do the toast and in the meantime make some eggs’, Olli suggests. The kid nods eagerly.

‘Wanna help me?’, Marko Jr. asks the guitarist. The man gives him a smile and agrees to help.

 

‘There ya go’, Kapu shoves a small crate against the stove so Junior can step on it. Olli has put a new pan on it and put in some butter already.

 ‘Now you only have to stir it with this fork so the butter will spread evenly and melt evenly’, the guitarist instructs as he gives the boy the fork.

The butter quickly sizzles. ‘Time to crack the eggs!’, Junior declares. He jumps off the crate and walks over to the table where Markus put the egg box.

He placed a glass bowl next to it to put the fresh eggs in. ‘Y’know how to do it?’, Kapu mumbles when he goes through the newspaper.

 ‘Kind of.’

Surprisingly, Marko Junior gets it right the first try and then the second egg goes in smoothly as well. He walks back to the stove and Olli helps the kid to put the eggs in the pan. He hands him over a spatula and gives him new instructions.

 In the meantime, the toast is ready and Kapu puts it on a new plate.

After a few minutes the eggs are ready and the guitarist puts them on the plate next to the toast. Marko Junior pours some orange juice into a glass and searches for a tray to put all the things on. After he finds one, he places a napkin with a fork and a knife on it, next to the plate with the eggs and the toast.

‘That looks nice’, Kapu praises. Olli pats the kid on his head. ‘Well done, little chef! Now let’s see where you father is.’

 ‘Did he really work all night long?’, Junior wants to know and Olli gives him a confirming nod. The kid walks slow so nothing will fall off the tray.

As expected, the singer is found in his private room. The blankets are all wrinkled and Marko is heard snoring. It incites a giggle from his son.

 Carefully the tray is put on the nightstand.

‘Dad! Dad, wake up!’, Marko Junior shouts but his father won’t wake up.

 ‘Maybe you should shake him awake’, Olli suggests with a big grin on his face. ‘I’ll be going now.’

‘Thanks, Olli, for helping me! Thank Markus too when you see him!’, Junior waves the guitarist of the band goodbye and focuses back on Marko.

He decides to follow Olli’s advice. When carefully shaking the man’s shoulder doesn’t work, the kid thinks his dad needs a different approach. A smug smile appears on his son’s face before the boy launches himself onto his father. He jumps on him and it startles the singer.

 ‘What’s happening?’, he yells alarmed, only causing his son to laugh out loud.

‘Gosh, I thought you would never wake up!’, Junior exclaims when he rolls off his father.

 ‘Marko! What are you doing here?!’, the singer asks confused. The man now takes in his surroundings and notices and smells the fresh food next to the bed.

His frown changes into a soft smile. He takes his son in his arms and gives him a firm hug. He presses a kiss onto the kid’s fluffy hair and grins: ‘You made that for me?’

 Marko Jr. nods proudly and says: ‘Yep! Markus and Olli helped me though! I thought, if you don’t show up in the kitchen, then I’ll have to take the breakfast to you!’

 The singer laughs and shakes his head. ‘Aw, you didn’t have to. Anyway, thanks for waking me up. Phew, it’s almost 8 AM already.’

The man carefully puts the tray on his bed and starts with taking a sip from the glass.

 ‘Juicy’, he grins.

‘Dad! Dad, is it true that you worked all night long?’, his son wants to know.

 ‘Yep, all by myself. The others were wise to sleep earlier. But I really wanted to have some lyrics and notes written down before it might escape my mind!’, Marko explains.

 ‘Cool! What do you think of the eggs?’, his kid wants to know.

‘Go easy on your dad. I’m still a bit tired!’, Marko chuckles. He then eats some of the eggs and the toast. He eats incredibly slow to savor it.

He gives his son a thumbs up and comments: ‘Best eggs I’ve ever had! You should do this more often!’

 ‘Breakfast in bed?’

‘Yes. It’s nice to wake up and have the food in front of you instead of making it yourself’, the singer winks.

 He gets a playful push against his shoulder by his son.

‘It doesn’t happen very often that I’m earlier awake than you!’, Junior grins.

‘I know but now you have good reason to’, Marko chuckles.

 

 

 


End file.
